


Best treatment

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Aoi (the GazettE), Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Kaoi - Freeform, M/M, Massage, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: After Aoi hurts his back, there is someone who is worried and willing to do anything to help him get better.





	Best treatment

Aoi was enjoying a nice cigarette in the balcony, his dark eyes constantly drifting to the moon, smoke escaping his full parted lips and into the black sky. The surprise live of the day before had been a success, gathering more people than expected. If only he hadn't had that incident with his back...  
  
He crushed the cigarette on the ashtray and moved back inside his house. That was when he realised that there was someone ringing the bell.  
  
Aoi grunted and rubbed his back. He was sorely tempted to ignore whoever it was; but what if that person insisted and kept ringing the bell? He would not be able to stand that. So, accepting his fate, he opened the door.  
  
The mood of the person who had been ringing the bell was quite different; Kai was smiling brightly as he did most of the time. When the drummer had still been a new addition to the band and Aoi had still been upset over the whole Yune mess and the replacement, he had actually irritatedly asked the brunet whether it hurt to smile so much. The affirmative reply, accompanied by a big smile, had done nothing for his temper at the time.  
  
Now, however, Aoi had to admit that the sight was always welcome and very much appreciated. If anything, it actually made him feel better no matter what.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi! Is this a bad time?"  
  
Kai tended to sleep early (and wearing nothing, but the guitarist tried not to think about that too much) but the raven was more of a night owl. He wasn't sure if he had been craving for some company at the moment, however he couldn't just send the other home now that he was on his doorstep.  
  
"No, come on in," he replied and stepped aside to let the other enter.  
  
When they were settled on the living room couch, words began to fly out of the drummer's mouth. "I wanted to visit you sooner but I also wanted to give you some time to rest. Then I figured that it had gotten late but I couldn't not check up on you, so--"  
  
Aoi cut him off with a raised hand and a chuckle. "Kai, calm down. It's fine. You didn't have to come over but I appreciate it, don't worry."  
  
The brunet smiled in relief. "So, how are you? You said that it was nothing but..."  
  
Even though the younger man was wrong this time, he knew him too well. Aoi was the sort of person who would try to pass anything troubling him as no big deal and would prefer to deal with it himself. He had performed at the live with no issue despite the fact that he was in pain and could barely move. He had let his band mates know that his back pain wasn't serious and everyone had been relieved; but apparently someone was worried that he had hidden the true extent of the problem. The thought that someone knew him so well might have scared him; instead, it comforted him.  
  
"I wasn't lying, you idiot," he joked, trying not to show how Kai's concern affected him. "The doctor said that it's not a serious injury or anything. I put some ice on it and I spent most of my day lying on my stomach; I'm already much better and I should be good as new by tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, that's good," Kai commented genuinely. "Did he mention anything else that you could do to help your back? I guess taking medicine is a bit too much?"  
  
"Yeah. If the pain didn't go away, that would mean that it is a serious injury and I would have to take some medicine... He did say that a massage could help."  
  
"Great, let's do that!" Kai said excitedly.  
  
"W-what?" The guitarist had only mentioned it after being asked but he hadn't actually expected that the other would suggest that they follow the doctor's orders so religiously. He caught himself biting his bottom lip, tempted but also nervous and embarrassed.  
  
"Well, shouldn't you do all that you can to help your back and get better soon?" Kai pointed out like a child proud to present his arguments to his parents. "Since I'm here I can help too and give you a massage; not only will it be good for your back but it will also help you relax and that's exactly what you need right now."  
  
Aoi's doubts must have been evident on his face because the drummer rolled his eyes jokingly and pulled him by the hand. As the brunet was leading him to his own bedroom, Aoi's mind was working furiously. Weren't massages more often than not an intimate and sensual thing? Kai was trying so hard to be a good friend (not that he had to put in a lot of effort; he was a great person and friend) but what if things got awkward?  
  
Before he knew it, before he could protest, they were in his bedroom. They had been in this particular room together before but it was different this time. Aoi wasn't about to make sure his friend was comfortable and had everything he needed before he went to sleep on the couch himself. Was he the only one feeling the tense atmosphere? Was he making things more complicated than they actually were? From the look on Kai's face, the other didn't seem to be thinking the same way he was. Damn him, he had to pull himself together. This was nothing, just a friend helping another friend out.  
  
"Take off your shirt and lie on your stomach."  
  
So much for getting his shit together. Even though the younger man was laid-back, his words had sounded more like an order and the raven would be a liar if he said that it did not do things for him. Doing his best to appear chill, he took off his shirt and threw it on the bed. Did Kai's eyes move downward, to his chest and his flat stomach - or was he imagining things?  
  
He took his position in bed, lying on his stomach, trying his best to stop his mind from going on overdrive. There was nothing more behind this and he better stop thinking and wondering so much or he would make things awkward for a certainty.  
  
And then Kai was straddling his legs and his hands were on him.  
  
The drummer did not fail to notice Aoi's sharp intake of breath. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, your hands are a little cold," the raven lied almost will ease. "It's...it's okay."  
  
After a small pause, Kai's hands began to move. He started off with massaging the shoulders a little firmly, trying to ease any tension and relax the muscles. Aoi felt peaceful already and was definitely appreciating the treatment.  
  
The drummer's hands slowly moved to his back. He got more gentle then, massaging the pained area softly and with care. His palms were moving over the soft skin smoothly, up and down, from the center to the sides and back again. The raven was no longer feeling just warm and fuzzy; he was feeling hot and affected by the other's caresses. He was biting his bottom lip so as to prevent any sound from escaping; because this time it would be a moan or a gasp, something that the younger wouldn't miss, something that would make things really awkward.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kai asked in a low voice.  
  
Two things registered in the guitarist's brain: the other's current tone made him want to whimper,  and he was clutching at the sheet tightly. He relaxed his grip on the fabric, hoping that somehow the man on top of him had somehow not seen that.  
  
"Yeah, I'm great." With the exception of his embarrassment and an arousal that he would have to somehow hide or get rid of, he really was feeling great. He was quite comfortable and almost all thought had fled his mind. He felt like everything was fine, that everything would be alright. Kai's hands had worked their magic on him, leaving him with no worries.  
  
Said hands moved lower, massaging his waist. Aoi had a harder time trying not to be vocal. Shouldn't the other be focusing on his back? Wasn't that the whole point of this?  
  
He did his best not to think too much about the current situation, he really did. But then those hands were groping his buttcheeks.  
  
"K-Kai?" he exclaimed, jumping a little.  
  
The drummer was clearly unrepentant. "Yes?" was the only thing he had to say, with a hint of mischief, as he began to knead the soft flesh.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, what does it look like I'm doing?" he responded cheekily, his open palm delivering a smack on the raven's ass.  
  
Aoi was so surprised (and so aroused) that he couldn't hold back his gasp this time. Was this real or had Kai's massage relaxed him so much that he had fallen asleep and this was nothing but a dream?  
  
He felt the man straddling his legs slowly move his hands back to his waist and slightly change his own position. And then a hot tongue left a wet trail from the small of the raven's back all the way up to between his shoulder blades. As if that wasn't enough, Kai bit the area where neck met shoulder, making the guitarist whimper and grab on the sheet as though for dear life.  
  
"Don't hold back," Kai whispered in his ear. "I love the sounds you make."  
  
Aoi groaned. "Get off me," he said. When the other didn't move, he pressed on, "I want to kiss you, you idiot. And if you're going to fucking ravish me, I'd rather not be apathetic on my stomach."  
  
With a chuckle, the brunet did indeed get off and sat next to Aoi. The latter got up on his knees and, true to his words, attacked the other's lips. He had practically thrown himself at the drummer, his body arched, his arms wrapped around Kai's shoulders; Kai welcomed him gladly, holding him and kissing him with equal fervor. Aoi felt his cock twitch and bit the other's bottom lip before he broke the kiss.  
  
Kai's usual bright smile was replaced by a glint in his mocha eyes and a grin across his lips. One hand snaked down, feeling Aoi's abs until it found its way between the raven's legs, making him whimper wantonly.  
  
"Looks like someone is having a hard time."  
  
Aoi didn't miss the pun but now was not the time to chuckle or blush. His hips thrust into Kai's hand, causing him to softly groan. "Am I the only one?"  
  
"I could come off just by the sweet sounds that come out of your pretty mouth."  
  
Aoi licked the other's lips but pulled away before he could be swept into another kiss. He helped the younger man out of his shirt and let his eyes wander over the deliciously fit body that was revealed before him. "Then take me and you'll hear a lot more of those sounds," he said seductively.  
  
Kai's mouth descended on the other's chest, planting soft kisses on the bony area until it closed around a nipple. He began to suck on the pink bud while his hand found the other one, rubbing and twisting. Aoi was holding on to the brunet's shoulders, panting; when Kai bit on the hardened nub, the raven's nails dug into his skin as he gasped.  
  
"Oh fuck," he said breathlessly. "Fuck me." If Kai didn't take him soon, he would explode.  
  
He felt Kai's hot breath on his burning skin as the brunet chuckled. The smug bastard undressed him completely, his hands coming so close to his hard cock but not touching it. Damn, the drummer was driving him insane.  
  
Doing his best not to let out a whorish whimper that would show just how badly he needed to be fucked by the other (not that he hadn't already shown enough signs of that), he unbuttoned Kai's jeans and helped him out of them. His fingers traced the hardness there over the boxers, his light touch making the brunet shiver and groan. Shit, Kai's groans were one of the most sensual amd arousing sounds he had ever heard.  
  
Before he knew what was going on, Kai had rolled them over and changed their position, ending up lying on the bed with Aoi straddling him. The raven let out a surprised sound, his hands landing on the other's chest for balance. He didn't mind the current situation at all but he surely hadn't expected it.  
  
Kai's hands went from his hips to his butt, squeezing the plump flesh possessively. "Ride me," he said in a commanding tone.  
  
Aoi bit his bottom lip at the sound of that voice. "You're sure?" he asked, knowing that he was ruining the mood.  
  
"Don't you want to?" Kai replied, pinching his thigh.  
  
"Fuck, I do. I just... I thought you'd wanna to be in control..."  
  
Kai smirked. "We'll do that another time. Now I want to see your pretty face as you're being filled by my cock but we can't have you lying on your back and getting worse, can we?"  
  
The fact that the drummer wanted to look at him as he came undone touched him and aroused him. And the thought that he would impale himself on Kai's cock again and again, setting the pace, was exciting. He pulled the other's boxers off, not failing to appreciate how hard Kai was for him. Or how big. Damn.  
  
"Get yourself ready for me," Kai instructed.  
  
Aoi gulped. It was true that he enjoyed fingering himself while masturbating but he had never done it in front of someone else before. Growing even more heated at what was to come, he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed lube and a condom for later.  
  
He sufficiently coated his fingers with the lubricant and pushed the first one past the tight ring of muscle. He gasped at the intrusion and the cold feeling and began to work his way in and out. Meanwhile, Kai was watching him with dark eyes, stroking his creamy thighs.  
  
Another digit made its way in and Aoi started scissoring himself. He grabbed one of the brunet's wandering hands and put a finger in his mouth, sucking expertly as if it was something else. He was looking at Kai intently and was glad to see him slowly come apart at the seams.  
  
When the third finger was pushed in, Aoi maneuvered just enough so he could rub their erections together, causing the other to moan. This was too good, almost unbearably good.  
  
"I swear," Kai said panting, "if I wasn't worried about your back I would just flip us over and pound you into the mattress right now."  
  
The raven-haired man purred in content. He remembered the other's words from before and hoped they weren't just an empty promise. "Next time," he said breathlessly, wanting nothing more than for this time to be followed by many more and have Kai do exactly that.  
  
When he considered himself properly prepared, he tore open the package of the condom and rolled it on Kai's erection, giving him a few teasing strokes and making him groan once again. And then he moved, finally getting all that cock inside him in one go. And shit, he was glad he had spent enough time and effort to get himself ready for that.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kai asked with concern, softly caressing his thighs to help him relax.  
  
Aoi nodded and began to move after his body had adjusted. The brunet picked up his rhythm, his hands on the older man's waist, lifting some of his weight, thrusting up. The raven felt a slight pain as he leaned down to suck on Kai's neck but he didn't care, far more interested in tasting the skin and leaving a mark.  
  
He could tell that the other was close by his faster and erratic thrusting. Sure enough, Kai came soon after with his head thrown back and a growl. The sight was incredibly hot and Aoi wrapped his hand around his manhood, stroking as he felt his own release being very close.  
  
He arched his back gracefully even though he was an absolute mess, his head tilted back almost to a breaking point, Kai's name spilling from his lips in a loud cry. His seed coated his stomach, some drops reaching Kai too. He felt soft butterfly kisses on his hand as he was riding out his orgasm.  
  
When he was down from his high, he saw the drummer dip his fingers in the cum that had made its way on him and lick them provocatively. Aoi mewled at the sight, his nails digging into the other's arms.  
  
"You taste as good as you feel around my cock, kitten," Kai commented.  
  
With a whimper, Aoi pulled him up, straddling his lap, still having him inside even though they were both growing soft, and pulled him into a kiss. Kai held him with care and kissed him back with hunger.  
  
Who knew that throwing his back out by sneezing would result to something so pleasing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aoi did hurt his back before the surprise live, and he and Kai talked about it at Raji Gaze. Since it's Heresy content I have removed the link to the translation and I will not go into further detail about it, sorry :/ 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it~!


End file.
